The Dream Girl
by She is broken
Summary: Eli doesn't remember anything about the night Julia died. What if there was more to what happened than his little sister is letting on. Might be slightly out of character and there is an OC because she is very important to the story so it will be slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea for this after watching an episode of Are You Afraid Of the Dark and I could not resist the urge to write it. I hope you like and I hope it isn't too easy to figure out.**

April 22, 2009

Eli awoke in his bed, it was just a normal Wednesday morning, he got up and took a shower before waking Julia up for school.

"Five more minutes." She said grogily.

"Jules, I already gave you nearly half an hour if you sleep any more you won't have time to get ready."

"Alright, give me a kiss."

Eli happily obliged before heading down stairs to fix breakfast for him and his girlfriend. Ten minutes later Julia came down, her hair in a towel, wearing one of his Dead Hand shirts and her favorite ripped jeans, her makeup was perfect as always.

"Count Chocula or Boo Berry."

"Hmm, Boo Berry."

He handed her the blue box and poured himself a bowl of Count Chocula. The quickly ate their cereal and went back up to Eli's room. Julia blow dried her hair while Eli grabbed their books and they walked down to the bus stop.

* * *

"What do you want Mike?" Julia asked as Mike Rhodes walked up to her on their way to class.

"I want you to go to the movies with me Saturday."

"Oh Eli would love that."

"Or so you're still with Lestat?"

"You know I'm with Eli and even if we had broken up I wouldn't be with you.

"Really? What if Eli were to suddenly be unable to kiss you due to a broken jaw?"

"You wouldn't, Mike please, I know you to hate each other but you wouldn't really do that to him would you?"

"I just might babe, you never know."

"Fine what do you want?"

"I want you to meet me in the court-yard at lunch."

"I'm having lunch with Eli."

"Stand him up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Alright I'm here what do you want?"  
"Oh you could be a bit more enthusiastic about it."  
"You threatened me to get me here, I came that is all you get."  
"Hmm feisty aren't we."  
"Mike!"  
"Okay we can get straight to it if that's what you want." Mike said leaning in to kiss her.  
"Mike, please."  
"We could go somewhere more private if that is what you want. The boiler room is generally empty right now."  
"Fine, just as long as it isn't out in the open."  
"Now that's the spirit."  
Mike took Julia by the hand and started walking her towards the stairs that would take them to the boiler room. They passed the caff just as Eli stepped out.  
"Julia what the hell are you doing with him?"  
"Eli, please just calm down."  
"Calm down? I see you holding hands with Mike and you want me to calm down!?"  
Kids started crowding around them, staring, hoping to get a peek at the drama.  
"Eli come on, just, please."  
"No, Julia, I want an explanation."  
"Oh Julia, didn't we have plans?" Mike said.  
"Shut the fuck up Mike!" Eli yelled in response.  
"Mike, just go. Now!" Julia said, looking behind her at Mike.  
"Fine, but I'll see you later." He turned around and walked off leaving Eli and Julia in the middle of a rather large circle of kids.  
"Now, Eli, let's go somewhere private and talk." she said following him outside.  
"No, I'm going back to my house, you can pick up your things tomorrow."  
"Eli-" Julia called, her voice strained by the tears she was trying to hide. "ELI!" She yelled. She collapsed to her knees, allowing the tears to take her over. She sat on the ground and cried, all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julia walked up to Eli's door and rang the bell. She was wearing the same thing she had been earlier and still had some make-up smeared on her face.

"Abby, I need to talk to Eli."

"I'm sorry Julia but Eli locked himself in his room and is refusing to come out. I don't know what happened but I'm sure he's over reacting."

"Yeah he is. If he had just let me explain, err, your brother can be so childish sometimes."

"I have to live with him. So what did happen anyway?"

"Mike was holding my hand."

"Why were you holding that creeps hand?"

"He threatened to hurt Eli if I didn't do what he wanted."

"Julia what the hell are you doing here?" Eli asked angrily as he walked down the stairs. "This is a whore free zone"

"If you just let me explain-"

"No, go home I'll be out tomorrow you can come back then."

"Eli, please, just talk to me."

"No now go. I never want to see you again."

If Eli had ever wanted to hurt her those were the words to do it, he knew that he was the one bright spot in her life, the one thing that really kept her sane. With just a few words he had managed to break her heart.

"Fine, you won't ever have to see me again." She said before getting on her bike and riding away.

**a/n: yes I did just leave you hanging off a cliff, I'm evil like that muah hahaha! yeah anyway chances are I will be writing a lot more because I just finished my first term of college and should have plenty of time on my hands c: so yeah and I generally know about how many chapter I plan to write, hell most of the time I have a story done before I post the first chapter, but this time I think I need a map and a compass because I hardly have a clue, I know what I based the story on and that is my only guide, speaking of I was re-watching the episode as I wrote this because I needed a refresher on what happened. **

**Oh and BTW if you like this comment! It might inspire me to post faster, I check at least once a day.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"You idiot!" Abby yelled hitting her older brother on the chest. "She loves you more than anything!"

"Then why was she with Mike?"

"She was protecting you. He said he would hurt you if she didn't do what he asked."

Eli took off running to catch Julia but she already had a pretty good start. Even in the dark he knew the way to her house by heart and he could only hope that that was were she was headed. He rounded a corner to see her riding down the street.

"Julia!" He yelled. "Julia!" He ran to her. "Julia, I'm sorry, I never should have doubted you."

"Whatever Eli, its no big deal." She said, continuing to walk down the street.

"It is a big deal, Jules. I never should have said what I did."

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does," He said grabbing her arm, causing her to stop. "I know I hurt you and it was wrong of me, I love you."

"Okay, please just let me get home, its freezing out here and I want to go to bed, I'm worn out Eli, I'm emotionally worn out, you do that to me, Eli, and for some reason I always come back to you." She said starting back down the street.

"Julia look out!"

**Fan's welcome to the portion of the program where I leave you stuck holding on to a branch on the sheer cliff face. I'm sure you know full well what is coming and I doubt anyone, including myself, is going to like it when I get there. But the good news is I seem to know what I'm doing now and where I'm taking this. If I had to place a date I'd say this would be done by the end of the year if not before Christmas,um well maybe not that soon its like 11 days 'til Christ mas and I may not be able to do it that quickly.**

They continued walkin


End file.
